Persona 4 Platinum
by Shallotte
Summary: What if Yu NaraKami wasn't the Wild Card holder, what if there was someone else taking his place as the leader. Whoever is the new Wild Card holder is going to go through what Yu had done without ever knowing it. A whole new twist for the new Wild Card holder and a whole new love life for the new Wild Card holder. (AkihikoxOCxYosuke), (a bit OCxAdachi)
1. Act I

**MTL: I don't own the Persona Series, the characters, the only thing I own is my OC, my OC's Persona, and the story as well**

**Announcements**** will be after the chapter.**

* * *

_10 years ago_

_" Yosu-san, where are you." I looked around for Yosuke because we're playing hide-n-seek, while onee-san went to get food from the super-market with mummy and daddy to get food._

_while I searching for Yosu-san, a pair of warm hands covered my eyes. " Guess who." _

_" hmm is it Yosu-san." I giggled because there's only one person who can do it while onee-san isn't here. When his hands let go, I turned around and I was right Yosuke surprised me with a bundle of Irises which are my favorite flowers. _

_Flashback ended_

I was sitting in one of the empty benches while listening to whatever music that my mp3 player was playing Because by _T.O.P. ft. Seung Ri_.

**[T.O.P] Michin kkumi isseosseo nan one of a kind**  
**Guwonui bichjulgileul kkumkkudeon bam (bam)**  
**Jeolmeun santteusham neomu tteugeobda geu ane deo tteugeobge dalguni I never fall out**

**Naeili olkka **  
**Ready or not **  
**I'm always there kkumeun middeon soseolgaui sonja**  
**(Momi heoyaghadamyeon chelyeogeun deo danlyeonsikimyeon dwae)**  
**Myeongsangeulo yeonghoneun saljjiwossne~**

**Dallidagado nun tteseon andoeneun baegmileo**  
**Eonjena bang eohadeus geojis nundongja anymore**  
**Geuttaeneun teomunieobsido midneun jeolmeunido gidaenjeogdo issjyo I'm sorry**

My name is Natsu Narukami, I'm seventeen years old, the sister of Yu Narukami who is moving to Tatsumi Port Island because of a scholarship from Gekkoukan High School which is my first time receiving one which my family was proud of my to be able to get one since my older brother has won many scholarships.

**Eojjeol-**  
**ttaeneun neomuhamyeonseodo jeomjeom **  
**Dolaoneun geosdeulcheoleom teongteong **  
**Bieoissneun i gilgeolileul geoleodanineun alittaun yeoindeulcheoleom**

**[Seungri] Honjaneun silheo,**  
**goyohan bami gipeo**  
**[T.O.P] Oneuldo naeildo**  
** Naneun hollo ttwine poljjagpoljjag**  
**[Seungri] Bulbicheul bichwo,**  
**eoliljeog naui gieog**  
**[T.O.P] Geuttaen, geulaessji**  
**Paesgae anja pongdangpongdang**

I have blue waist length hair, my bangs fall over my left eye also I have silver eyes which isn't common in the family but I mostly looked my my older brother because our parents says that we looked like twins which doesn't surprise me very much, I have pale skin tone. I'm wearing a Gekkoukan High School's uniform but I'm wearing the male top uniform and a long skirt that's up to my knees along, black stockings with black dress shoes, .

**[T.O.P] nan eojjaesdeun kkeuteul moleunda**  
**bileobwa jeo haneule tteun boleumdal**  
**uijihaldega eobsdeon eoneunal**  
**neul huhoeanhgi wihae naneun geodneunda**  
**nan eojjaesdeun kkeuteul moleunda**  
**bileobwa jeo haneule tteun boleumdal**  
**uijihaldega eobsdeon eoneunal**  
**neul huhoeanhgi wihae naneun geodneunda**

**([T.O.P] Geulae T-O-P **  
**Boda nopi **  
**Extraordinary nan heuggeomi)**  
**Kkeuti eobsneun teoneol **  
**Hangaunde seodo**  
**Mwoga munjenji naneun nuneul buleub tteun olppaemi**  
**Gajoggwa naleul johahaneun salami issgie nan da gajyeossda**

**([T.O.P] Gakkeumeun malloneun tonghajiga anha ontong,**  
**geuleol ttae naneun ibdamulgo chongchong)**  
**Nae jasineun naega jilmeojin keodalan baenang**  
**Mugeowodo eochapi eodji moshaneun haedab**  
**Muleume muleumeun ttaelon nal apeuge hae**  
**Junugui junugeun nae mameul munggaene**

"Attention passengers, we'll be arriving at Port Island in a matter of minutes so please enjoy the ride."

**Eojjeol-**  
**ttaeneun neomuhamyeonseodo jeomjeom**  
**Dolaoneun geosdeulcheoleom teongteong **  
**Bieoissneun i gilgeolileul geoleodanineun alittaun yeoindeulcheoleom**

**[Seungri] Honjaneun silheo,**  
**goyohan bami gipeo**

**[T.O.P] Oneuldo naeildo,**  
**naneun hollo ttwine poljjagpoljjag**

**[Seungri] Bulbicheul bichwo,**  
**eoliljeog naui gieog**

**[T.O.P] Geuttaen, geulaessji **  
**naesgaeseo pongdangpongdang**

**Ttaemae**  
**Mueosttaemae**  
**Yeossneunjileul mollassneunde da na ttaemae,**  
**hemae**  
**Ajig gileul hemaene **  
**Oneuldo naeildo na ttaemae ttaemae ttaemae ttaemae**  
**Naegen, naegen, ajig sigani issgi ttaemae ttaemae geujeo gamsahae**  
**Nae mameul damanae modeungeon **  
**Na ttaemae ttaemae ttaemae ttaemae**

I looked at mp3 player to know when the song Because will be over so I can listen to Oh Mom. " I wondered how long will it take for me when I get to the dorms before the school year starts." I sighed when I was looking at the window. The sky was very dark as if Death engulfed the sun and let everything fall into place of his desires.

**[Seungri] Honjaneun silheo,**  
**goyohan bami gipeo**

**[T.O.P] Oneuldo naeildo,**  
**naneun hollo ttwine poljjagpoljjag**  
**[Seungri] Bulbicheul bichwo,**  
**eoliljeog naui gieog**

**[T.O.P] Geuttaen, geulaessji **  
**naesgae anja pongdangpongdang**

**[T.O.P] Nan eojjaesdeun kkeuteul moleunda**  
**Bileobwa jeo haneule tteun boleumdal**  
**Uijihaldega eobsdeon eoneunal**  
**Neul huhoeanhgi wihae naneun geodneunda**  
**Nan eojjaesdeun kkeuteul moleunda**  
**Bileobwa jeo haneule tteun boleumdal**  
**Uijihaldega eobsdeon eoneunal**  
**Neul huhoeanhgi wihae naneun geodneunda**

The song stop as soon as the train stopped. I finally made it to Port Island which it didn't take that long to get there but at least I'm going to make friends. The electrical equipment in the station ceased to function and all the light turned off dramatically which was weird. I looked at my watch and it says midnight so I turned on my cellphone to get any service but nothing was working along with coffins appearing which is starting to bug me very much.

* * *

I was looking around the scenery while I was walking, it was very dark and blood was on the streets followed by coffins. While I was walking I noticed someone with silver hair walking around too but he must have something in mind.

I finally made it to the dorms which looked nice but I don't know what's in store for me. I enter the building, when I soon made it to the counter where a little boy was dressed in striped pajamas. He looked very cute to be my little brother.

" Hello there, I've been waiting for you." I was speechless to his comment which shocked me. He said that I have to sign this contract which will bind my fate. **I've choose this fate of mine own free will, Natsu Narukami. ** Right after I signed the contract he left me alone for a while which is strange as I proceeded to the living room, I had this feeling like something was wrong.

As I step further, there was a gun click which revealed a girl with shoulder length hair wearing a pink uniform top and a short skirt, along with a gun in her hands.

" Wait.. How could you.. Don't tell me you're...!"

I was a bit frightened being at gun point by another person. Then another voice appeared out of nowhere, the voice seems more mature than the girl who pointed her gun at me. " Takeba, wait!"

Out came a female with waist length red hair with bangs parted to the right side of her face, she's wearing the same uniform as me and other girl is wearing.

* * *

**1:00 am**

1.00 AM

"The lights..." Takeba said

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Mitsuru said

After that, a man came down from the stairs, he has grey hair and silver eyes just like me. And he's wearing a red vest and boxing gloves too

"Can you please quiet it down? There's someone who's trying to study here." The guy said

"I'm sorry for interrupting your study, because just now the new transfer student is here."

"Who is she?" Takeba said

"Like I said before she's transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign she here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm." Mitsuru said

"Is it okay for her to be here?"

"I guess we'll see... These are Yukari Takeba and Akihiko Sanada. She'll be juniors this spring just like you and he will be your senior."

"...Hi, I'm Yukari."

"How ya doin'?"

"My name is Natsu Narukami. Nice to meet you two." I said

"Nice to meet you too." Both of them said

"It's getting late. You'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night." Mitsuru said

"Oh... I'll show you the way." Yukari said

"Akihiko, you'll be the one who escorting Narukami to her room, because I have something to tell Takeba."

"Huh?"

"You don't want to do it?" Mitsuru asked while glaring at him

Akihiko said in scared tone "I w-will, come on."

"Alright." I said

* * *

**Dorm, 3rd floor**

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right the end of the hall. So, any questions?"

"Nope, thank you."

"Well I was wondering why are you wearing a male top uniform?"

"Oh, it is because..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me about it."

"W-wait y-you've got the wrong idea! All of my top uniform are still wet, so I use my brother's." I said suttered

"My expectation was right then. What were you thinking just now?" He teased me and chuckled

"That isn't funny, you know..." I pouted at him

"I'm sorry. Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station was everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything was okay." I said

"I see... Never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going..."

"Yes, take care and thank you for showing me my room."

"Yeah and I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

"Yeah, Good night."

* * *

**MTL: Wow, this took longer than I expected. No matters, so I would like to thank my co-writer for helping me write this chapter ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and don't own the Persona Series except for the OC of Natsu Narukami and her persona.**


	2. Act II

**MTL: I don't own the Persona Series, the characters, the only thing I own is my OC, my OC's Persona, and the story as well**

**Announcements**** will be after the chapter.**

* * *

**Morning ~5:00 am**

I woke up around 5am so I decided to take a morning jog, like I always do even when I was Inaba during my middle school years but I do miss the feeling of Yosuke and me being together but now's not the time to get sappy about Yosuke, I have a new life in Port Island along with Mitsuru-senpai, Yukari, and Akihiko-senpai with me in the dorms.

I jogged about two miles in the park then I got back to the dorms around 6am which gives me enough time to get ready for school.

* * *

**Dorm ~ 6:00 am**

I was in my room taking a shower then following after that is getting dress into the same uniform I had on when I got here which my other uniform is still wet from the rain a couple of weeks ago during a train ride from Inaba to Port Island. I was looking for my mp3 player, my bag which is on my desk along with my laptop.

_*Knock* Knock* *knock*_

Akihiko knocked on my door. " Hey it's me Akihiko, are you ready for school."

I opened the door to my room while I was wearing my uniform. " Yeah!"

The both of left the dorms, and on our way to the train station. We were talking about how first day of school should have it's first impression.

* * *

We made it to Gekkoukan High School, which is nicer than I thought it would be in my mind then I started to recieve a strange phone call.

" Hello, who's this? "

" _Natsu! Natsu! I can't believe I finally get a answer from you! It's been 7 years since I last saw you_." I knew who this voice belong to but I don't want this to happen again which I began to cry.

Akihiko saw me crying, he hugged me so I can calm down. He picked up my phone to tell 'him'. " Hey, I don't know who you are but if you think that you can call her to hurt her then you got another thing coming."

The voice sounded angry when Akihiko reply to the call. "_ I don't know who you are but I'm going to Port Island for Natsu._" The call ended.

I couldn't stop crying because of how much he caused me so much pain.

* * *

_Flashback_

_" Hey Yosuke-san! "_

_" O-Oh umm Saki, what's up." Yosuke was stuttering at the fact that Saki was prettier than me. _

_Every time I called Yosuke if he wants to go out for lunch, he would always says that he has to help the store but instead it's always Saki. I know that me and Yosuke are boyfriend girlfriend but I somehow get the feeling of jealousy in my soul that makes me want to tear my soul apart. What hurts me the most is that he confessed to Saki that he loves her more than me._

_" Saki! I love you! "_

_When I witness everything that happened on that day , it is the same day that I left Inaba to go to Port Island even Yu knew about it and never spoke about it which has pains me a lot to hear it from my ex-boyfriend Yosuke Hanamura and first love that I always treasured the most._

_Flashback ended_

"Hey, are you okay? Who was that?" Akihiko said.

"Yeah... I'm fine senpai. And I'm sorry I can't tell you now, maybe later, okay?"

"Okay, if you say so... Let's go to the school building." He said while smiled.

"Yeah! Thank you senpai." I said and hugged him. After that I saw many glares that directed at me. Those deathly glares are from girls, I wonder if those girls were Akihiko's fangirls... But I just ignore it, because I haven't done anything wrong.

"U-Um... You're welcome, Narukami." Akihiko said while blushing.

"Come on, just call me Natsu, senpai. I'm okay with that." I said and winked.

"A-Alright, Natsu." Akihiko stuttered.

"You're so cute, senpai." I said and laughed.

"Wha- Hey, don't tease me like that..." Akihiko pouted.

"Alright, senpai..." I said it with a sad face.

"Hey don't be like that, I feel sad about it."

"Just kidding, senpai." I said and laughed.

"Alright then, you must see your homeroom teacher first. Let's go to the Faculty Office." Akihiko said.

"Thank you, senpai." I said and smiled at him after both of us arrived in front of the Faculty Office's door.

"And... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? See ya later."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Oh... Are you the new student?"

"Yes." I said.

"Natsu Narukami ...11th grade, correct?"

"Correct." I said.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see, in 1999...that was what, ten years ago? Your parents..." The teacher sounded a but frightened after knowing what happened to my parents along with Yu who was a witness from 10 years ago.

"I'm sorry...I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Ms. Toriumi introduce herself while putting down a file on her desk.

"I'm pleased to meet you." I said while bowing.

"My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for other. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-E; that's Ekoda-sensei's class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

* * *

Then I just followed her to the Auditorium. At the assembly the Principal gave us a really really long speech which is boring. Seriously who wants to be there listening to his boring speech...

Then I heard two students muttering ...

"I heard we got a new transfer student."

"Yep. I've seen her, too. She came to school with Yukari."

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class..." A male teacher said.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble !" Ms. Toriumi said in an annoying tone but it wasn't annoying.

* * *

Finally, the assembly is over. Then I walked to the 2-E classroom. And I was greeted by a girl.

"Hello there, are you a new transfer student?"

"Yeah, my name is Natsu Narukami, nice to meet you."

"My name is Fuuka Yamagishi, nice to meet you too, Narukami-san."

"Well well, isn't our Yamagishi having a new friend, now?" A brown-haired girl said.

"Natsuki, what we will do to Yamagishi huh?" Blonde girl said.

"Well, come with us, Yamagishi." Another girl with black said along with Natsuki and the blond girl with the brown-haired girl standing next to her.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun now, but Yamagishi-san and I have something to talk about." I said and dragged Fuuka's hand with me.

"Well, you could come with us too, right girls?" Natsuki said.

"In your highest dream." I said plainly.

"Wha- our bussiness with Yamagishi is none of yours, so let Yamagishi come with us."

"No, I'll protect her!"

"What are you talking about, huh?"

"Well, as you can see, your eyes said that you wanted to bully her. And bullying isn't nice, you know it, don't you?" I smirked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?!"

"Of course I am, you have no right to bully the other. And she's my friend too, so I won't just look at all of you while you bullying her."

"Whatever, you'll get what you want later." The girl said and laughed while heading to their seats.

"U-Um... Thank you Narukami-san." Fuuka bowed because I stood up for her.

"No problem, let's head inside!"

* * *

**After School ~ 1:00 pm**

"See ya later, Yamagishi-san." I said while waving my hands at her.

"'Sup, dude!? How it's going? You look like a deer in headlights" A boy wearing a cap said while wearing just the blazer, the pants, shoes but his shirt is different than the guy's uniform.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Me? My name is Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." Junpei said while smiling.

"I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid...So I wanted to say "hey." ...See what a nice guy I am?!" He said.

Before I can say anything to him, Yukari Takeba approach us.

"Yuka-tan, I didn't think we'd meet again." He said with a grin appearing on his face.

" *sigh* At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" Yukari said while sighing.

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly..."

"If you say so. Anyway, it was a shame that we are not in the same homeroom, huh?" She told me and looking back at him.

"Yeah, I know." I said while I deadpanned.

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm here too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun! By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side... The whole class was buzzing about you." He said with an smirk on his face.

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?... Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" Yukari said while sighing a second time.

"What is she, your nanny...? Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!" he grinned.

"Thanks."

"No prob! My door's always open. So to speak. So you wanna go hangout with me?"

"I heard that, you know! Let's go to the Sweet shop, Narukami. And GIRLS only." Yukari said while giving him a death glaring at Junpei.

"H-Hey!" Junpei said while panicking.

"Sorry, Iori-san. Maybe next time." I said while leaving with Yukari-san.

* * *

**Sweet Shop ~ 2:00 pm**

"You're so funny when you're with Junpei, Takeba-san."

"Oh... Come on cut it out."

"Alright alright..." I laughed while eating our desserts that we order 30 minutes ago.

* * *

**Dorm ~ 5:00 pm**

Mitsuru-senpai is already here, talking with an unfamiliar man...

"Welcome back, Narukami." She said.

"Yes, senpai."

"How was the school?" Mitsuru-senpai ask me while going a couple paperwork she has on her hands.

"It was really great! And it was fun too." I said while climbing up the stairs.

"Well, glad to hear that, Narukami. You must be tired, you should head back to sleep now." She suggested.

"Alright, senpai. See you."

Then I went to my room and sleep.

* * *

**Dark Hour (Third Person POV) ~ 12:00 am**

"Working hard? So, how's she doing?" Ikutsuki said while looking over the monitors in the room.

"She went to bed a little while ago. She's asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think she's...?" Mitsuru's voice said while sitting down looking over a file that belong to Natsu mostly about her profile so Mitsuru can understand her a bit more clearly.

"Well, let's wait and see for now... The Dark Hour is approaching."

"Hmm... She's still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and it oblivious to all that occurs." Ikutsuki said while watching Natsu sleeping.

"Then, she must be..." Yukari said.

"As you can see, she's retained her human form. She's asleep, but she's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not she has the potential. Although, she must. ...If she didn't, they would've preyed on her by now." Ikutsuki said while polishing his glasses with his handkerchief.

"Scary..." Yukari said who was also sitting next to Mitsuru looking over a fashion magazine for this year's trend.

"In any case, we should continue to monitor her for a few more days."

"Yes, Sir." Mitsuru said.

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on her like this..." Yukari said right after she closed her fashion magazine.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Velvet Room (Natsu POV) ~ 12:00 am**

"...Master..." Someone's voice was calling out to me.

And then here I am at a room full of blue colours, I wonder where is it but it appears to be in side of a train but it appears to be a fancy room.

"My name is Igor. And this is Margaret. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place…"

Then the paper I signed at the dorm is lying before Igor while he's sipping on tea...

"Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." Margaret said while going through a book.

"I understand."

"Hold on to this..." She said and gave me a key on a silver platter.

"'Til we meet again..."

* * *

**MTL: I would like to thank my co-writer for helping me write this fanfic too and I wrote part of it too, we share the work not just one person. ^^**

******h.y: **And may I add my note?

**MTL: Sure.**

**h.y: yep, MTL is right and please Read and Review, Thank you very much**

**h.y & MTL:Read and Review**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	4. Act III

**MTL: I don't own the Persona Series, the characters, the only thing I own is my OC, and the story as well**

**Announcements will be after the chapter.**

**Reviews from the previous chapters:**

**Anonymous ****8/21/13 . Chapter 1**

**Yo, your story is really cool. I hope you update soon.**

**I was wondering who is h.y, is he/she your co-writter partner? I would like to know his/her account.**

**MTL: Well thank you Anonymous for that review and I think my co-writer appreciates your compliment.**

* * *

**Morning ~ 6:00 am**

"It's already morning, isn't it? Time to prepare my things and go to school." I yawned as I got up from the bed so I can get ready for school.

It was really the usually routine, 1. take a shower, 2. get dressed, 3. get breakfast.

I met up with Yukari today, she seemed happier than usually maybe it's because of me hanging out with her than her going school alone.

"Hey Natsu I have a question, your name 'Natsu' is that your full name or is there more to the name?" She asked me with curiosity while we were in the monorail talking about stuff.

"Well umm, 'Natsu' is a middle name for Weiss Natsu which means white summer," I answered the first part of her question. "My mom is half German which she came up with Weiss and my father is Japanese which he decided to name me Natsu then my mom add the 'Weiss' part so that they can each put some effort in naming me.

"Wow! I wish I had parents were cool as you."

* * *

**School ~ 8:00 am**

"My Fuuka, your new friend isn't here, what are you gonna do now?" The blonde girl said with evil intentions along with Natsuki and the brown hair girl along with blond girl taking Fuuka's books from her.

"Please give me my book now..." Fuuka begged while trying to get the books back.

"Now, now what to do, Natsuki?" The blond haired girl asked her friend.

"How about...? No." Natsuki laughed while handling the book back to her friends.

"How about yes?" I said coldly when I came into the classroom with a couple of drinks that were on a coffee to go tray in both of my hands.

"You!" She snarled in a displeased tone.

"Yes, me." As I was making my way to my desk putting my stuff on the desk before doing anything else.

"What do you want?! Why are you always being in my way?! Damn you..." Natsuki was getting angry by looking at me with and smug look on her face.

"Damn me? Hey, you're a loser yourselves." I retaliate with another comment towards her and her friends.

"What?!" The blonde girl said looking shocked at my comment.

"Look, you are bullying people. What for?"

"None of your business!" The girls said in anger.

"For your fun? I'm quite surprised..." I said while taking one of the drinks from the tray.

"Wha-"

"You think the people will easily forget about that? About you're 'fun'? Who do you think they are?! Your pets? If you want a pet, then just go buy some at the pet shop! You just think about yourselves, you think if you can bully people that will look you're strong, you'll be proud and happy about yourselves? You are just so pathetic..." I said sarcastically and they're surprised to hear that. Then I opened the lid from the drinks and threw it at them which was cold water.

And the others in the class are watching us with a surprise reaction on their faces.

"You!" Natsuki glared at me while shrieking with her friends' right after I threw cold water at them.

"You'll pay for this mess. I'll make you regret, even after that you'll think that you shouldn't born on this world." Natsuki said again, threw the Fuuka's book and then stormed out from the class with her friends to dry themselves.

"Th-Thank you, Narukami-san. But you shouldn't do that." Fuuka was bowing again.

"It's okay, Yamagishi-san."

The teacher, Mr. Ekoda came into the classroom 20 minutes after what happened to Natsuki and the others stormed out of class today.

"All right class, today we'll start on the Heian Period so open up your textbooks to page 358 while I do some attendance and raise your hand if I call your name." Mr. Ekoda said while getting his books first then the attendance rooster.

"Yamagishi." Fuuka raised her left hand for attendance.

"Moriyama." No response from the class about what happened to Natsuki right after I threw water in front of her.

"Matsumoto." Again with no response from the class.

"Takano." This is the third response from the class and Mr. Ekoda was getting annoyed about the three girls who were bullying Fuuka aren't here.

"This is the fourth time this month that Moriyama, Matsumoto, and Takano aren't showing up to class." Everyone knew that they usually skipping class from what I heard about from Fuuka.

"Kurasako." The boy named Kurasako raised his hands up.

After Mr. Ekoda was almost done with his attendance he was getting to the last name on the rooster which is me. "Narukami." I raised my hand to let him know I was here.

* * *

**After School ~ 1:00 pm**

"Huh?" I opened my cellphone when it was ringing from the song friend in a ringtone version which I received was a text from my older brother.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I have sent something for you; it's in front of your dorm. Use it for your own good, and don't tell anyone about it._

_P.S: You'll need them later so keep them save with you._

_Love, _  
_Yu Narukami_

"Onii-san? Alright I'll go to the dorm now." I said and went to the dorm.

* * *

**Dorm ~ 2:00 pm**

As soon as I come to the door, I saw a large-sized box with my name on it and I brought it to my room and opened it without anyone knowing about it.

**Narukami's dorm** **~ 2:35 pm**

I opened the box which revealed my clothes that I wore back in Inaba and underneath the clothes are my weapon that I kind of created back in Inaba, the weapon that Yu sent me is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe(VBCS) which I called it Misfortune Fate.

"_This is the best gift ever besides Yosuke._" I hid my weapon underneath the bed and I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Dark Hour ~ 12:00 am**

At a certain room in the dorm, there were three people talking during the Dark hour, each one of them is doing something while they are talking to each other.

"…How is she?" The man with glasses entered the room.

Mitsuru stood up from her chair and told the man in glasses about Natsu's condition. "…The same as last night."

"Hmm, very interesting…Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first…Memory loss…disorientation…But, this subject is rather unique. She hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Takeba sighed to what the man in glasses was talking about how Natsu isn't being affected by the symptoms of the Dark Hour. "But… we're treating her like a guinea pig."

"I understand your concerns, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard that she's in 2-E…Wouldn't you be comfortable working if someone from your grade? A female classmate, at that."

"Yeah I guess. But still…" She sighed.

The all of a sudden a phone call rang, everyone was nervous if Akihiko's came back while observing Natsu's condition.

"Command Room…Is that you Akihiko."

"_You're not gonna believe this…! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk…It's chasing me… I wanted to let you guys. I'm almost there._"

"Does that mean… he's bringing that thing here?!"

"Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll have to prepare for battle!"

"…Right be careful!"

Mitsuru and Yukari left, leaving Ikutsuki alone in the command room by himself. Chuckling about the turn of events are falling into his own favor.

"So it's finally coming here, let's see how our test subject is coming along." Then he gets his phone out to call someone. "Oh, you're here, well then I want you three to observe something that can be in our favor. I hope this works out for the best of us."

"_I do hope, you know where you're doing with your experiments?_"

Ikutsuki chuckled to the call. "Of course I know what I'm doing, after this new subject will be able to handle the effects of the pill much more clearly than our last subject."

"_Good, then let's hope the best when this subject will be useful to us._"

The call ended with leaving Ikutsuki chuckling by how the conversation went well with the mysterious caller.

* * *

Yukari and Mitsuru ran down the stairs, to find Akihiko who was fighting the 'thing' that he mention on the phone. The girls opened the door which revealed a badly injured Akihiko.

"Agh…!"

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru yelled at him when she saw him injured.

"I'm alright. Get Ready to be surprised…It'll be here any second."

Mitsuru scolded him for his comment. "This is no time to joke around!"

Ikutsuki followed them down after his phone call with the mysterious person. "It's one of them Akihiko?"

"Yes but it's not an ordinary one—" Somehow someone cut him off.

The 'thing' that Akihiko mention suddenly attacked the dorm while the others are still in the lobby while Natsu is asleep.

"Ah!" Yukari screamed from the sudden shaking of the dorm. "What the…! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! I'll will go upstairs and wake her up! Then escape out the back."

"But what about me?" Takeba was shocked to hear what the dorm leader had said.

"You'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight along with Takeba."

Akihiko's ears perked up after hearing what she said that Mitsuru will be with Natsu but after what he heard about the plan, he couldn't be able to protect another one of his soon to be close friend. "Like I had a choice! What are you waiting for, Mitsuru? Go!"

"I'm going, be careful." Mitsuru and the Chairman left the lobby to go to their designated assignments.

* * *

Natsu woke up after what happening in the dorm, she couldn't believe that she wasn't getting any sleep from what happen last night when Margret and Igor were talking to here through her mind and better yet the little boy in stripe pajama was also talking to her two nights ago.

"Seriously, I can't get any sleep at all." She sighed then proceeding to get the weapon that was underneath the bed. "Could this be what big brother mention."

Then she heard a knocked on her door that wasn't like a usual knock on the door but a banging. Natsu was wearing a tank top and shorts along with her weapon in her hands.

"Narukami! Wake up!"

Natsu knew who's that voice belong to, she opened the door which revealed to be a concern dorm leader. "Sorry, I'm coming in!"

Natsu opened the door with her weapon in her left hand. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"What's going on senpai?" I asked her.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!"

"I see, you have brought your own weapon."

"Okay, let's go! Follow me!"

I followed Mitsuru every step of the way even though I partially knew what's going on but I hope sooner or later I'll find out what's going on.

* * *

We made it downstairs to the kitchen but seemed off when everything is quiet.

"Alright, we should be safe now—"

Then Mitsuru's phone rang. "Senpai, so you read me?!"

"Yes! I can hear you! Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What!? Is this true Takeba?!"

Then there was a sudden noise that cut Mitsuru off from her conversation with Takeba.

She gasp from what's happening. "Let's pull back!"

* * *

Then we started to run up to the second floor to make if the coast is clear before we can do anything to escape out of the dorms.

Then the window started to break which means we're in condition to asset the situation. "What was that!?"

"I don't know senpai, but it seems trouble is brewing."

Then the noise seems it's getting closer every time that we're in the dorms. "It's getting closer!"

"Keep moving! Hurry!"

* * *

We made it to the rooftop of the dorm which may be seem safe for now but something seem wrong from my point of view.

It was probably the longest trip I have run so far but at least we're safe for now as we ll as Mitsuru-senpai who seem unsure whether it's close to safe with the two of here carrying our weapons around.

Mitsuru sighed while trying to open the door but she maintains her composure. "The door's locked. I think we're safe for now…"

"So there's no way that we can tell whether or not whatever it is that's coming after us isn't here." I asked her with concern.

Then we heard a loud noise that is closer to where we're now. "…!?"

Out of nowhere we heard a dripping noise following by hands appearing along with swords and that 'thing' is holding a masked in one of his hands. Me and Mitsuru-senpai are shocked about that 'thing' manage to find us that quickly and it's crawling its way up here as even getting closer to use.

"You got to be kidding me. It climbed up on the wall…!?" I was shocked by its appearance.

* * *

In the command room, Akihiko was looking through the monitors to see if he can spot Natsu on the roof. He found her with Mitsuru holding their weapons while trying to defend themselves. "There! They're on the roof!"

"Senpai, it's that gigantic shadow…Just what's it we're dealing with?!"

"…Let's go, Yukari!"

"Wait!"

* * *

The 'thing' that followed us is getting ready to do something but I don't know what. But senpai knew something like this is going to happen.

"This thing that attacked this place… We called them Shadows! And yes I have to fight…I can summon mine but I'm afraid it's more suited for combat than sensing them…"

The shadow is getting closer than we expected, it seems that Mitsuru-senpai has it under control. She pulled out a gun from her holster then aiming the gun on her the left side of her head. "_Wait!? Is Mitsuru-senpai committing suicide?! This can't be happening!_"

Then the shadow cast what it seemed a fire spells. It hit Mitsuru-senpai first, she was rendering unconscious and her gun fell off of the roof. "Mitsuru-senpai!? Wake up this is no time for a nap, please wake up." All of my attempts to wake her up failed as the shadow is getting closer.

"_It's time to wake up…You have the gift to summon me….It's time to wake up to the voice that is calling your name…Weiss…Weiss…use the power that has been given to you…_" Something in my mind is telling me something to do but how.

I was focusing on what it's trying to say to me but somehow if I close my mind. Then I close my eyes for a moment, shared out of nowhere seemed to be coming around my hand and forming something that looked like a tarot card. I looked at the stained-glass tarot card that appeared to be the Romanian numeral of the number 19; the card had a tree with two people underneath the tree sleeping while there was a sun smiling which could mean that the number 19 represents the sun arcana. The voice that was in my head told me to place the card in my chest to reveal what power I have received.

When I placed the card in my heart, there was a ray of light appearing behind me revealing my power which blinded the shadow for only a few minutes. I saw what was in front of me is a man in white cloth wrapped around him, blond-white hair, six white wings on his back along with horns on his head with his closed and is standing there waiting for my response.

* * *

**MTL: So I decided that this chapter will probably have two parts since it's the awakening of Natsu' person then since Ikutsuki didn't much screen time in the Persona 3 game I decided to have him say a couple of more dialogues that would fit his personality from the games which I'm not sure if it would make him OCish on my part.**

**I also decided to add a first name to Natsu but Natsu is only a middle name given to her mother will be explain in future chapters.**

**So I'll see you next time and by the way I put some Mitsuru instead of Yukari moments into the story, Natsu's weapon of choice is a VBCS. **

**Misfortune Fate's info:**

**Misfortune Fate has a thick, black colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it does possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a regular weapon. When it is unsheathed, appears to be a dark gray katana and is equally as effective, if not more, than its sheath. The essence of both is that they fit together as one but come out to be two different weapons, so that they are compact for easier carrying around instead of carrying them both separately. When Misfortune Fate is in sheathed form, it is held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the bottom. The katana also has a pistol built into its guard which can be used to fire at point blank range even if I want it to use it in a target practice. In pistol form, the weapon resembles a Kama (Japanese sickle), with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the sharp end.**

**When Natsu uses her weapon in gun form, her fighting style is regards that the use the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of the blade component.**

**I decided that I'm going to have Natsu's persona be one of the Star Arcana's personas along with another persona from the different arcana since in Persona 3 and Persona 4 both have the fool arcana.**

**I would like to thank my co-writer for helping me write this Fanfic too and I wrote part of it too, we share the work not just one person. ^^**

**h.y: And may I add my note?**

**MTL: Sure.**

**h.y: yep, MTL is right and please Read and Review, Thank you very much**

**h.y & MTL: Read and Review**


End file.
